1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an automatic clutch pressure control apparatus. Conventionally, clutch pressure control apparatuses are made up of a function generator for generating various clutch pressure control signals according to engine rotational speed N.sub.e and a start switch for activating the function generator by detecting transmission shift level position and accelerator pedal depression stroke (see FIG. 1) In this apparatus, if an accelerator pedal is depressed after the transmission shift lever has been set to DRIVE, LOW or REVERSE, the start switch activates the function generator to generate a clutch pressure control signal according to an actual engine speed N.sub.e in accordance with the function of clutch pressure and engine speed. In response to this clutch control signal, an appropriate clutch pressure is determined to engage the clutch.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior-art clutch pressure control apparatus, whenver the accelerator pedal is depressed, since the clutch pressure increases with increasing engine speed, it is possible to smoothly engage the clutch. However, there still exists a problem in that when the accelerator pedal is depressed with the transmission shifted to NEUTRAL after which the transmission is shifted to DRIVE, LOW or REVERSE at high engine speed, a control signal representative of a high clutch control pressure is delivered from the function generator, such that the clutch is engaged abruptly under high clutch pressure whereby a shock is produced due to an abrupt increase of transmission torque (See FIG. 2).